


Family Tree

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saavik gets a homework assignment she can not complete.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tree

Family Tree

By: Lisa AKA FireStar

 

October 26, 2006

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

 

Summary: Saavik gets a homework assignment she can not complete

 

Rating : Chapter by Chapter

 

Archive: Selek Yes, anyone else just let me know where.

 

Family Tree

 

Part 1- (Doing a Runner) PG

 

Saavik listened to the Instructor explain the class assignment and went cold inside. How could she possibly complete such a task? She grabbed the paper and stuffed it into her book bag.

 

The bell rang and she rose and quickly left the classroom.

 

Saavik went out onto the area that they humans called a playground. All she wanted to do was get away before she lost control. She ran as quickly as she could to her favorite place. There was a large tree with low hanging branches and she caught the bottom ones and swung herself up. At 11 years old she was still small and limber. With practiced skill she climbed quickly to the upper branches and swung over to he top of the old storage building. Saavik quickly pushed open a small window and climbed inside. Here she had made a small bed and had several personal items. This was her safe place inaccessible to the other children and high enough above the grounds that she could see all the approaches except the main door. A door she had blocked with an old chair. No one could reach her without her becoming aware of their presence. Being aware at all times was a lesson form her home world one that had saved her life many times.

 

Saavik set her books down and sat on her bed. In the classroom she had managed to contain her emotions to show no pain or fear. As she sat down she wondered how she was going to do this assignment. Saavik read the instructions. Please prepare A family tree. The paper she held had a picture of a large tree not unlike the one she had just climbed.

 

Saavik began to weep softly as she curled into a small ball. She had no family , no one to claim her. Saavik was an orphan and worse yet a hybrid. She was half Vulcan and Half Romulan. She did not even know her parent's names or which had been Vulcan. This was her most guarded Secret. All the school authorities knew was that she was the Ward of Commander Spock of Vulcan. She knew most of her instructors assumed she was the daughter of a lost acquaintance. Saavik's emotions overcame her and she began to weep for all she could not admit to. She soon cried herself to sleep. How could she admit that she had been rejected by Vulcan and by Spock's own father? Sarek the most powerful and influential of all Vulcans? The Vulcan who advice helped T' Pau rule his world with a word and half the quadrant by sheer logic.

\------------ --------- --------- --------- ------

 

Captain Spock of Vulcan had been stationed on Earth for the last six months. He had accepted this assignment so that his ward Saavik could be treated by his old shipmate Dr. Leonard Mc Coy. For some strange reason Saavik did not fight the human doctor. She was still recovering from her time on Hell Guard and Spock wanted her to get the care she needed. While he would never admit it to the good Doctor, he knew Dr. Mc Coy was a very skilled physician. His skills in Physiology was the best in Star Fleet.. Saavik was a very emotional being and who better to treat her then the one human he knew who never bothered to control his own emotions? Saavik had been receiving treatment to correct her deficiencies for the last few months along with attending the Embassy school. Spock hoped this experience would help with her general socialization. Spock also knew that the mostly human students would not react badly to Saavik's failure in emotional control. He hoped that her keen intelligence would blossom in this less competitive human school situation.

 

"Hey, Spock what has your garters in a twist?" McCoy asked.

 

“I have just received a transmission from Saavik's school. " He sighed. " It appears she has ran off."

 

"What? How long she been missing? Why have we not heard sooner?" MC Coy demanded.

 

"I think they believed she was simply… Tardy and playing hooky?" Spock said clearly not understanding such a concept.

 

"Saavik?" Dr. MC Coy said incredulous. "That girl is as fanatic about being on time as you are!"

 

"Indeed that is one concept she has adapted to." Spock said "Come we must retrieve her." He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. He strode out the door not even waiting to see if his long time tormentor / friend would join him.

 

Part Two (Reasons to Run)PG-13

 

Spock and McCoy arrived at the school in good time. The instructor a Mrs. Farnsworth was now frantic.

 

"I tell you Principle Skinner that child is impossible."

 

Spock heard this and stiffened.

 

OH Boy Thought Mc Coy That was a mistake. One thing Mc Coy knew above all else was that small girl was vitally important to Spock. McCoy had known Spock for several years and though he would never admit it to the Vulcan He considered him a close friend. Lady insulting Saavik is the worst mistake you could have made next to losing her. A loyal friend who did not show outward affection or gentleness to anyone. Saavik however had always been the exception.

 

Mc Coy recalled the first time he had seen Saavik.

 

Flashback one year earlier.

 

"Come Saavikiam we are meeting Dr. Mc Coy."

 

"NO GO!! No more Shots!" The small girl had shouted. "Doctors bad!"

 

Mc Coy had been stunned to see Spock with a child and more stunned to learn that he was calling the child by such an endearment. What shocked him more was seeing his shipmate kneel down to the child and gather her into his arms in a warm embrace. The child was shaking with terror and Spock had simply held her calming her with his soft words and touch. Mc Coy had been stunned to see Spock touch Saavik and initiate a mind meld and to see the small one reach up to join him. What ever he showed Saavik seemed to work as she calmed and took his hand and allowed him to bring her into the sick bay. He had been able to examine the girl and he had even managed to get a shy smile. Now ,Saavik was no longer afraid of him or being examined at least not if he was the doctor. Leonard McCoy could almost feel sorry for the woman almost because she had allowed Saavik to run off.

 

Spock Moved forward his face showing no expression but his body motions were stiff and formal Oh boy Spock is pissed. McCoy thought.

 

"Principle Skinner I am here to pick up my ward Saavik" He said

 

The fact that he had not offered the traditional Vulcan salute was a further indication that he was angry. Mc Coy could never remember seeing Spock’s anger so close to the surface.

 

Principle Skinner Turned and raised his hand "Live long and Prosper Captain Spock.”

 

Spock recovered and Raised his own hand. "Peace and Long life. Now ,where is my ward?"

 

Skinner flinched as if struck and Mrs. Farnsworth Huffed. "She ran away during recess. In fact she ran out almost before the bell had rang."

 

"Why was that?" Dr. Mc Coy asked.

 

"How should I know. I had just handed out the assignment. We are studying genealogy and all of my students are going to design a Family tree. It is not even that demanding I have only asked the students to go back four generations. "

 

Spock looked shocked. Mc Coy froze Well at least we Know what made her do that runner.

 

Spock gaze locked onto Mrs. Farnsworth." You know of course that Saavik is an orphan?"

 

"So… What has that to do with anything? I mean all she has to do is put in her parents names and other relative data." Mrs. Farnsworth said "Surely it can not be that difficult. Why Suzy Harris was adopted and she has asked to do both her birth and adopted families. I can not see a Vulcan being emotional about this? I mean it should be simple for Saavik everyone knows Vulcan's are obsessive about family history. I mean she has to know who her family is.”

 

Spock stiffened. His gaze was icy and he turned away and took a deep breath. Are you really so insensitive to an others needs? He thought. He looked at Mc Coy who was now glaring himself.

 

"Come doctor we must find Saavik I am certain this assignment is the reason she chose to run away." Spock said

 

"Why would she do that?" Mrs. Farnsworth asked

 

Mc Coy felt his temper flare and he spun around. "Because Saavik does not know who her family is. You just made that poor child feel alone and isolated you twit! Come on Spock let's find our girl. Lord I can not believe that woman is a teacher!"

 

Part III (Finding A Way IN)PG-13

 

If looks could kill. Mc Coy thought. He followed Spock out to the play ground area. "Spock do you have any idea where she would have run off to?"

 

"Logically she will have found a place she feels safe and secure at. It will be a place that will allow her the maximum range of site and it will not be easily accessible to others." Spock replied.

 

"It sounds like she build a bold hole."

 

"Indeed doctor she has done so often. Saavik sense of survival is very great. In order to ensure her safety she will have created such a place. " Spock began to look around.

 

"What are we looking for?" Mc Coy asked.

 

"A place with a clear view of this courtyard and all of its access points. There that building." Spock said pointing it out.

 

"Spock that is just and old storage building." The doctor said. "The door even looks locked."

 

"The doors likely are doctor but look above us. That small window is open. If you will note there are small foot prints on the roof and hand prints on the window."

Mc Coy followed his friends gaze. "Spock that is over two stories above us. Actually closer to three. How would she get in there.?"

 

Spock noted the tree. He did not bother to answer because he had remembered Saaviks Bolt hole on Hell Guard this one was far easier to get to. He went over to it and began to climb. "I believe you should remain down here until I can open the door." He climbed up and jumped across to the lower window. He pushed it open  
and climbed in.

 

"Damn it Spock you are Vulcan not a monkey!" Mc Coy shouted. Jim is never going to believe this one.”

 

Spock opened the door for his friend and both climbed the stairs to the tower room.

 

Spock's keen hearing heard the soft cries of his ward. The sounds were almost animalistic and he could feel her pain. He moved to the door of her sanctuary.

 

"Saavikiam please open the door. "

 

"No go way me alone. No one wants me." Her words were guttural showing none of the lessons she had learned so painfully. Her emotions were all close to the surface and even through the door Spock could feel her agony.

 

"Saavikiam that statement lacks logic as I and Dr. Mc Coy are here. Clearly you are not alone and clearly you war of value to us. Now open this door please."

 

Saavik listened to Spock's clam logical voice. He did have a point if only a small one. So she rose and opened the door to the tower.

 

Spock had to duck to enter the room. It was very small more of an attic space. The room itself was compact and it had just enough space for the three of them. Saavik carried a pillow over for him to sit on and laid an other out for Mc Coy.

 

"I have no water to offer you." She said formally.

 

Spock's brow quirked upward as it became clear that Saavik considered this little space her home. "I arrive unexpected Saavik. I am not offended."

 

Saavik nodded and McCoy was surprised that the child had so quickly managed to regain her center and control.

 

"What troubles thee?" Spock asked.

 

Saavik's lip quivered and McCoy noted she was in control but, barely. She said nothing but handed Spock the assignment. Then she bowed her head. " I am no one. nothing. I am just a rotten hybrid experiment that failed."

 

Spock shocked his ward and his friend because he pulled the child into his lap. His fingers tilted her face to his. "You are Saavik of Vulcan. You are a precious child. I will not lie and say your birth was without pain or price, but you matter to me. You are the one being in all of the Universe who accepts me totally. You are my family Saavikiam. If you must fill out this paper then you will accept me as your family. My line shall be yours. My mother already considers you her daughter."

 

Saavik was stunned and she blushed green and bowed her head. How could one so important value her?

 

Mc Coy not to be out done smiled and said. " You know Saavik you can claim me as a Dutch uncle er… godfather. While I do not have the illustrious family lines of Mr. Spock here I would be honored to have you as my niece. Hell I would adopt you if I thought Spock let you go."

 

"Hardly doctor. I shudder at how you would raise a Vulcan child." His eyes contained amusement and Mc Coy huffed but knew he was being teased.

 

You would have me claim to be of Ambassador Sarek's house? Your line Spock it is part of T'Pau's and it is Surak's"

 

Mc Coy eyes grew wide at this little piece of information and an other piece of the puzzle that was Spock fell into place.

 

"I would be honored to call you family Saavikiam. Now, dry your tears and we will return to the classroom."

 

"Shaile how can I explain my behavior?" Saavik asked. She now looked ashamed for running away.

 

Mc Coy smiled as he had a wicked thought. A way to put that arrogant teacher and principle into their place. "Aw darlin’ that is simple. We will simply say you did not wish to boast about your illustrious family. After all everyone knows Vulcan's are modest."

 

Both Saavik and Spock looked at him. Spock almost smiled and Saavik did.

Well I be a monkey's uncle. They look good together. Mc Coy suddenly had a funny feeling. She is only 11 and already she has him wrapped around her little finger. Poor Spock. In 10 years she will own him heart and soul. I can see why Amanda wants her as a daughter. She adores him. . It suddenly dawned on Mc Coy why Sarek had refused to allow Spock to Adopt Saavik and why he had not indulged his wife. Why that old schemer. He plans to let Spock raise Saavik and in doing so create his own perfect mate. Leonard Mc Coy could not believe that even Sarek would do such a thing. He knew that Sarek had promised not to force an other bonding after the fiasco with T'Pring... But this was just crazy. Mc Coy smiled because he thought it might just work. He forced the thought from his mind the recipient of this plan catch wind of it. Oh, Spock your father is indeed a master manipulator. It is a good thing he is one our side or we be under Romulan or Klingon control by now.

 

"A very logical suggestion Doctor. Come now we must get you back. You will of course apologize for causing your instructors worry."

 

"Yes sir." Saavik said "Will you help me fill this in first." She reached for the crumpled tearstained paper.

 

"Of course we will Darlin." Mc Coy said removing a pen from his pocket and handing it to Spock.

 

Clearly this child had found a way into his friends heart and soul. Poor Spock he was a goner. Mc Coy smiled suddenly feeling very pleased as Saavik and Spock let him into their lives and hearts and as both claimed him as family. I hope I am alive to see the wedding.

 

Part IV (Safe) PG

 

Saavik walked back with Spock and Dr. Mc Coy. She felt very safe now. She had

never considered claiming Spock as her family. Not after her confrontation with Sarek a year ago. Then again maybe she had misunderstood his motives? To be a part of so distinguished clan was indeed a high honor.

The entered the classroom and the room became quite as Saavik carried her paper to the teacher.

 

"Mrs. Farnsworth I apologize for my emotional display. My Guardian and God father have assisted me in completing my work. " She handed the Family tree over.

 

Reading it the Mrs. Farnsworth was dumbstruck for a moment. While she did not claim to know a lot about Vulcan society everyone in the Federation Knew Surak was the founder of Vulcan civilization. She looked up and suddenly realized that this Commander Spock was the equivalent to a Royal prince. He was the direct descendant of the founder of Vulcan society and he was claiming this nameless child as a part of his clan.

 

"I see thank you. I had no idea you had such illustrious family."

 

She read on and looked at the God Father family tree. While it was not royal several McCoy's had been leaders in the Medical field for generations. That was not even including Spock's own parents. Who did not know of Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson of Earth? The Grayson's were still one of the most powerful families on Earth and within the Federation Vulcan husband aside. She was suddenly very concerned that she had caused this child distress.

 

Good you should be worried. Mc Coy thought. To bad I can not tell you this child's future. He grinned He suddenly got a flash of Saavik with Spock carrying a small bundle clearly a small child. Yes, Saavik has a right to this family line as it will be hers soon Spock looked at Mc Coy and wondered what he was finding so amusing? Surely he remembered Amanda was human?

 

" Saavik just did not want to boast." McCoy lied smoothly knowing neither of his friends would.

 

Both of their brows rose but neither corrected his assertion.

 

"Well I think this is well done. Saavik you may resume your seat."

 

"I will be observing this class." Spock said

 

"Of course sir." Mrs. Farnsworth said not even thinking of protesting. She had a strange

feeling her job might depend on how well Saavik did in the afternoon.

 

McCoy grinned and thought It pays to have important Family connections. He glanced up at the schools Name. Mestral Grayson Elementary school. This place had been named for John Grayson's Great- great Grandfather who helped develop early space flight.

 

Saavik noted Dr. McCoy's Sudden smile. She followed his gaze and looked back at her Family Tree. The name was there. Was this man also related to Spock ? His name sounded almost Vulcan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Family Tree A Family’s Reactions

 

(Part One- Dr. McCoy’s POV) - PG

 

Dr. Leonard Mc Coy was half asleep as he watched the children read off their family trees. A child here or there could claim someone of significance. However, most of these snot nosed brats who tormented Saavik were just ordinary people. Children of minor diplomats or Starfleet personnel. The doctor watched and was surprised at how intently both Saavik and Spock were listening to this drivel. He leaned back and wondered why? Well Saavik he could guess. The poor kid never had a family. So, naturally hearing about others would interest her. Spock on the other hand was harder to understand. Well he thought smiling today is the day. He grinned as he considered how much more he would learn about his adversary and friend. Yes, Mc Coy thought today I get to learn more about you old son and you just gave it all up. That thought suddenly made Leonard squirm. Why? Why had Spock done this and claimed this child? He looked at Saavik again. It was not logical that Spock do this. Oh, he knew deep in his gut that this little hybrid girl child meant the world to Spock. Spock was molding her even he could see it. His pointy eared friend however had not a clue. He grinned well at least Saavik know all the skeletons and black sheep in the old Vulcan closet.

\------------------------------

(Part Two- Mrs. Farnsworth’s POV)- PG

 

Look at him just staring at us. I can not believe this has happened. It could cost me my job …that Vulcan brat running off. Who ever heard of a runaway Vulcan child. They are such little androids. Just my luck to get the wild child. What is worse is I have to let the others read off their family trees first. I mean Saavik’s will make theirs look like …well like a twig. Well maybe this won’t be a total loss. I will learn more about the Vulcan. I wonder what this information be worth to The Tattler?

 

\-----------------------------------

( Principle Skinners POV)- PG-13

 

What a way to spend the afternoon. I could throttle Mrs. Farnsworth. I have always suspected she is Xenophobic but, damn it did she have to display it today? Lord Commander Spock himself is a legend and I sure as hell don’t want to deal with Ambassador Sarek again. And lord spare me Amanda Grayson. I shutter when I think of that woman’s temper. How was I to know Saavik did not like to be restrained. The harness were for their safety in the shuttle. One would think the child never had safety equipment on. She is such a little thing she had to be in the tie chair. Dr. Grayson almost brought the roof down and Sarek was so cold. I think I have seen something few humans ever had an

angry Vulcan. First Sarek and now his son. Must be the effects of living with Dr. Grayson. That woman would …. I just hope that the Ambassador and his wife are not on Earth at this time. Dr. Grayson is like a mother wolf guarding her cub. Not that that Savage child needs protection. She broke Tommy’s nose last week…In flag football too! Well at least I can observe the class. Maybe it is time to encourage Mrs. Farnsworth to retire….

 

\----------------------------

 

(Part Three-Rage ) PG-13

 

“Oh my God. Sarek ,Saavik is gone.” Amanda shouted. She grabbed the message PADD from the currier and ran into her husband’s study. “Those damned idiots humans lost our Saavik!”

 

Sarek brow rose. They had just arrived back on Earth and not even unpacked and Amanda looked ready to declare war on her home world again.

 

“Perhaps if you calm down you can tell me what has occurred?” He asked trying to be logical.

 

Amanda turned red and took a deep breathe. “Saavik has run off. The school has sent us notice on case she ran here.”

 

“How is this possible? “Sarek asked anger now beginning in his own soul. How dare they not guard Saavik. She was of his household. He rose gathering his robes. Someone would answer for this carelessness. “Come my wife we must go to this school and see what has occurred. Have you contacted Spock?”

 

Amanda drew a sharp breathe momentarily haven forgotten her son was actually Saavik’s official guardian she and Sarek were merely secondary.

 

“I will do it as we drive.”

 

“Soran bring the flitter around.” Sarek shouted and get a line to the academy to my son.”

 

Soran who had come running at Sareks uncharacteristic shout said “Yes Shaile At once. Do you require a squad of guards?”

 

Amanda was about to say no when Sarek answered loudly and clearly.

 

“Tell T’ Mara and Daniel I want a fully armed squad with full search and rescue gear. Saavik may have been kidnapped and not wondered off. These humans have much to answer for. Spock was assured that this was a safe and secure facility of learning. If they can not keep Saavik safe then she shall be guarded.”

 

Amanda was shocked at Sarek’s decree. She had always believed he only just tolerated the child. Yet now she could see genuine concern and even fear for her safety.

 

“Amanda attend.”

 

She had no choice but to follow and she felt sorry for the school officials because between she and Sarek they would be in pieces. She intended to chew them out and she had a feeling Sarek would be even worse. He looked ready to take a lirpa to them all.

 

Family Tree A Family’s Reactions

 

Part Four (The Ride) PG-13

 

Amanda sat in the flitter as she watched Sarek on the communicator. His expression was grim as he cut off the speaker. While Sarek was not always polite he was a skilled diplomat long used to dealing with humans, This abrupt rudeness was a shock to his wife. It was more then clear that he was not pleased.

 

“Spock is not at the academy and neither is Doctor Mc Coy. Both have been gone for 1.27 hours. I believe that Spock may already have received the information that Saavik is missing.”

 

“Oh dear that will not be a good thing.” Amanda replied as she considered her son’s temper. He rarely lost it as a Vulcan he had rigid controls but, when it exploded it was rivaled hers or Sarek. Amanda knew that Spock cherished his ward. He would like most Vulcan’s never admit to the emotion of love ,but she knew this child had slipped past his rigid controls. Saavik had always been so accepting of Spock expecting nothing from him and this gift had brought her tormented son peace. Amanda sighed feeling briefly guilty that Spock had suffered so deeply because of his mixed heritage. If only they had been gifted with more then one child. Perhaps then the weight would not have been so much to bear.

 

She looked over at Sarek who’s face was stony. This was a sure sign he was displeased. Contrary to popular belief Vulcan’s did have expressions it just took knowing then well to be able to read them. With over forty years of marriage Amanda could read her mate quite well. He was considering doing someone damage. Not physically ,as a Vulcan would never do violence. Amanda looked again and decided it was a good thing because she would need Sarek’s controls to keep her from shooting someone.

 

In the first flitter a similar conversation was going on.

 

“Damn it I checked out that school myself. It had an excellent reputation.” Daniel said.

 

He was Amanda Grayson’s brother and he had promised that Saavik would be safe. After all the school had been his and Amanda had taught there. Surely its standards could not have dropped so steeply?

 

He had assisted Spock himself in checking out the school and its reputation. While he was technically a diplomat he had a very high security clearance one almost equal to Soran’s and he was a trained agent of Vulcan intelligence along with his wife of 35 years T’ Mara. They took their places in Sarek’s house very personally and long ago dedicated themselves to this family. Their own son Solan was currently attending an exchange mission with the Vulcan defense division and Starfleet. Their daughter T’ Lia was attached to the embassy security staff and riding behind Sarek and Amanda’s flitter with her guards. No this was definitely a family matter. Their youngest were still on Vulcan attending school but he had no doubt if Saavik was not found quickly they too would find a way to earth to help search.

 

“Husband resorting to foul language will not return Saavik to the family’s care. Calm down and think logically. It is conceivable that Saavik wondered off.”

 

“She could have been kidnapped T’ Mara she is just a child.” Daniel said “She is vulnerable.”

 

“While Saavikam is young she is not a typical child you know this. She is highly skilled and very resourceful. I would pity any foolish enough to attempt to acquire her person.”

 

Daniel grunted. Yes Saavik was not a typical Terran child or even a typical Vulcan one but she was just a child and she could be beaten and captured. Even Amanda and Sarek had several times fallen into the hands of kidnappers and he still had nightmares about those occasions. He looked at his wife and she looked away clearly recalling the same incidents as he.

 

T’ Mara was very angry at the moment. She was attempting to keep Daniel from losing his temper else there would be an incident. However she to was raging inside even if she appeared calm.

 

She had wanted to assign body guards to Saavik but the school had refused saying that if every overprotective parent wanted a body guard there would be no room for students in the school. It was unfortunately a logical argument as this school did house any number of diplomats children. T’ Mara however like Daniel had gone carefully over the school’s records security protocols. Somehow someone beat them. No she was not pleased at all for like Daniel she cared for Saavik. The child was wild true but she was so eager to learn that it was a challenge to keep up with her. No if Saavik had been kidnapped there be Hades to pay.

 

Part Five (Innocently listening )PG

 

Saavik listened to her classmates as they recited their family tree’s she noted that they often told personal tales about family members they knew. Arnold Kennedy Swarznegger held up a silver coin with a picture of a man on it. “This is my great -great-great -great -great-grandfather. His name was John F. Kennedy he was a president of the United States of America and he was shot.”

 

A coupe? Saavik thought as she listened. No she was surprised to hear that a deranged man had simply shot Kennedy to make a point. Such a foolish act.

 

Saavik listened having no idea that her early adventure had the Vulcan Ambassador his wife and half the security staff racing to the school breaking every traffic law and ignoring the angry sirens of local law enforcement. Sarek had diplomatic immunity and intended to use it to save his son’s ward. Mere traffic lights would not get in their way. The vehicles pulled up in front of the school and The Ambassador exited his guards fanning out to take protective positions.

 

A student saw them heading inside fully armed and ran to inform the office. Vice principle Sharon Hall rose and went to greet them. She sent the student to warn Principle Skinner but it was to late as she saw them following a large dog.

 

“Puppy find Saavik.” Amanda ordered . The large beast was a descendant of her original dog Cerberus and Rordan’s dingo mix. The animal had was the fourth generation in a dog breed specifically for Vulcan climates. It was comfortable enough on Earth but it was breed to be a part of her home world. The dog’s keen smell found its trail and lead the group toward the classroom where Saavik was. Puppy had been named by Saavik and he was devoted to her. He heartily hated being apart from his charge so he raced to find her. All 200 pounds of muscle and power. At two years old it was still very lanky and fast. It barreled down the hall and teachers and students alike hide in fear.

 

Part 6 (Puppy’s point of View) G

 

Puppy growled his approval and took the order to heart. Puppy was determined to find his Saavik. He ran down the halls of the school. Stopping at a locker and sniffing. Looking around he did not find her so he began to sniff the ground again. He looked up and growled as an young boy went to the locker next to Saavik’s. The child quickly changed his mind and ran into the nearest washroom.

 

Puppy satisfied Saavik’s place was safe and secured took off once more. The Vulcan’s and humans were now almost running to catch up as he barreled over students barking and sniffing. The Canine had no concerns as he sought out his charge. Nothing and no one would be allowed to endanger his pet human.

 

He ran into a large area where several classrooms of children were eating their mid meal. The cafeteria staff shouted as the large dog ran to the Vegetarian area and overturned a salad bowl sniffing and looking for Saavik. The puppy was well trained so he did not steal any food or stop to accept the offers of ruffled ears by the many human children. He went to a woman who froze as the large beast sniffed around. He then ran away as she screamed because he picked up a small bag. The remains of Saavik’s Mid meal. She had forgotten her lunch bucket and the staff had taken it to return it to her latter.

 

Puppy ran down the hall and found his way to the classroom where Saavik was now heading up to give her presentation.

 

“Saavik if you will please go to the front of the class and begin.” Mrs. Farnsworth said “I am certain we are all eager to hear about your illustrious family.” Her tone was condescending and rude.

 

Spock stiffened and Leonard McCoy considered slapping her. Principle Skinner squirmed clearly uncertain how to handle this.

 

Mrs. Farnsworth headed up and pointed to the place for Saavik to stand. She was clearly putting the girl on the spot.

 

The door burst open and Puppy ran in growling while holding Saavik’s box. He ran forward and put himself between Saavik and the teacher his large teethe showing. Clearly he considered the tone of the human to be a threat.

 

“Puppy?” Saavik said shocked The dog was supposed to be with Amanda and Sarek on Vulcan. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

 

Mrs. Farnsworth Screamed in terror and jumped back. This action pleased the puppy as he growled and moved toward her clearly wanting her away from his charge. The human to her credit was not stupid and jumped up onto her desk giving Saavik a clear berth. Saavik leaned down to hug her friend. She ruffled his ears and stroked his muzzle.

 

Spock rose and turned and was not at all surprised to see his Mother, father and entire security staff entering the room. He took a deep breath and raised his hand. “Live long and Prosper Father , Mother. It is agreeable to see you.”

 

“Peace and long life Spock. I see puppy has found Saavik. ” Sarek said ironically. He tried not to consider the havoc the animal had caused.

 

“Found me sir?” Saavik asked confused. She looked up clearly bit understanding why they were so concerned.

 

“We were told you were missing.” Amanda said rushing to the girl and hugging her not caring if she embarrassed her. “That you could be in danger. We were afraid you had been abducted.”

 

Mc Coy looked at Spock and Sarek both whose brows rose at this action.

 

“Saavik has been returned safely. It was merely a miscommunication.” Principle Skinner said.

 

He was a little disconcerted to see the guards fan out and appear to be looking for kidnappers. He turned and found his off hand comment had not gone over well with either the Ambassador or Dr. Grayson. The look he got from the Vulcan sent chills down his spine. That of course was not much less frightening then the large dog. Did she call that monster puppy? That is a damned mountain! He thought. He watched as the dog went to Saavik and laid at her feet. He seemed content to now simply guard her. With an occasional growl at he humans. He after all had to show them who was in charge here and it was him!

 

 

 

 

Family Tree A Family's Reactions

 

Part Seven (Ripple Effect) PG-13

 

The two men sat talking quietly. There really was not much more that they could do until Ambassador Sarek arrived. The president almost smiled as he watched Admiral Kirk fidget. Under normal circumstances the fleets most decorated admiral would be impatient and annoyed at being kept waiting.

 

Even he as the President of the Federation generally did not keep this man waiting. He chuckled softly wondering what Sarek’s secret was? Then again there was the long history between them. If he recalled correctly Sarek’s son had been Kirk’s first officer for many years. He sipped his coffee and remembered the Babel incident. Ever since that time Kirk had been highly attentive to Vulcan and her first family. He wondered why? Ah well anyone who could rein in Kirk’s enthusiasm was a resource to cultivated even it if was Sarek of Vulcan. President Clark was hoping that Sarek’s keen and logical mind would convince the Admiral that creating a second Intrepid was not a good idea. He frowned recalling the first Intrepid and her all Vulcan crew. What a lose that had been. Then again given that Spock was proposing the new science vessel Sarek may actually support Kirk’s assertions. Clark leaned back considering. Vulcan did seem to favor science and exploration over warships. He had been actually quite surprised at the Admirals support.

 

Admiral James T. Kirk sipped his hot coffee. He was eagerly awaiting Sarek’s arrival. He knew that President Clark did not like the idea of the new Intrepid. However, Kirk knew that Sarek keen logic would win the argument for him. He grinned thinking that maybe this new science vessel would prove once and for all that Star Fleet was not a bunch of war mongers. He hoped this was the case because it would perhaps help further heal the wounds between his best friend and his stubborn father. Kirk had to admit he had agreed to this support this new ship mostly for Spock. Well, mostly for Amanda really. Her arguments had been even more logically then her sons. He chuckled at that thought. His lifelong friend deserved peace in his family and Sarek might finally appreciate his son. Spock was an exceptional officer if he could use this post to help his friend all the better. After all what was the point of being an Admiral is one did not help further peace? Even if the peace was only in a single family? James Kirk looked up at the clock. He frowned.

 

President Clark looked at the Admiral and then at the clock. It was five minutes after the hour. This was unusual. In all his years dealing with Vulcan’s none had been late. Sarek especially was punctual. On cue the door burst open and a yeoman came running in to Kirk.

 

“Admiral we just got this message. Ambassador Sarek has cancelled the appointment. “ The youth was clearly out of breath having run to deliver this message in person. “I am sorry I was late sir the encryption took ( He blushed a deep blue) Me longer then it should have.” Captain Uhura was going to have his head for making the Admiral wait. He had always had a hard time with Vulcan.

 

“What has happened Yeoman?” Kirk asked. Something drastic had to have happened to make Sarek Cancel. He hopped nothing had happened to Amanda.

The young man swallowed hard “Sir-”

 

Just then Clark’s com went off and he answered it. “What!!! What do you mean they are flying trough the streets.”

 

Kirk looked over then at the Yeomen expecting an answer.

 

“Sir it seems there is a family emergency. Captain Spock’s ward ….Saciik has disappeared.”

 

“That is Saavik Yeoman. “ Kirk said as he rose and waved the youth off. “Thank you for the information you may go.”

 

The youth ran out glad to have escaped. Kirk forgot the Andorian youth and turned to the president.

 

“Admiral we had better get to that school. If Saavik is missing this could cause an interstellar incident.” He did not say that he was concerned because his own grandchildren attended that school.

 

“Yes we had better hurry they will need rescue.” Kirk said.

 

“I do not see that we can be of use rescuing Saavik if she has been abducted.” President Clark said.

 

“Who said anything about rescuing Saavik. I was referring to the administration and the teacher who lost her. I do not think that Spock will take this calmly and I know Amanda will not.”

 

“And Sarek will be even worse. You are right we had better hurry.” The President said. “They said he took half his security staff.”

 

Kirk chuckled as they left quickly. He had a feeling that after today no one would ever mess with Spock’s ward again. He filed it away for future reference. Saavik has expressed an interest in the Star Fleet Academy but, her heritage had been against her. Chuckling Kirk thought after today no one on Earth would think to cross Vulcan. He could see her entering without any problem at all now as the Federation would bend over backward to get back in Sarek’s good graces.

 

“We had better hurry sir. I do not think I would risk a Vulcan Temper.”

 

The president looked sharply and gulped. Few had ever seen Sarek angry but, he was one and it was not something he ever wished to observe again.

 

Part 8 ( Convergence) PG-13

 

The arrival of the Federation’s most decorated Star Fleet officer Admiral Kirk and the President were the cap off of a day from hell. Contrary to appearances Principle Skinner genuinely cared for his students. The Mestral Grayson School had as both Daniel and Spock researched an excellent record for safety and achievements. It was the most award winning Public School in the San Francisco bay area. Now however it was being scrutinized by the most powerful people on not only Earth, but the Federation itself. It did not easy Skinner’s mind when he recalled that President Clarks youngest grandchild attended the first grade. He swallowed hard as he now faced all the angry adults in his office. The presentation by Saavik momentarily halted so this conference could take place.

 

Principle Skinner felt he was definitely on the defensive and he was classed and out gunned. Dealing with Captain Spock had and Dr. M c Coy had been bad enough. The first cold logic had him shivering and he still blistered under Dr. Mc Coy’s rage. It was as if Mrs. Farnsworth and he had deliberately sought to cause the child pain. Personally he was going to firmly chastise his instructor for failing to have the full information on a student and not planning to deal with all outcomes. Mrs. Farnsworth had definitely dropped the ball and now he had to do damage control. She would expect him to support her when all he really wanted was to toss her to the wolves. He sighed as he ran his hand through his balding head. She was not really all that bad simply insensitive. She seemed to follow the old fashioned idea that children should be seen and not heard. He still often wondered why she had chosen this profession? Well he stand p for his staff and his school because he had a feeling their jobs might well be on the line. Facing them all he motioned for them to sit at the conference table.

 

Sarek watched the Principle through steeple fingers. He could see the annoyance , fear and confusion all to clearly. It was more then evident that this man was under normal circumstances a highly skilled administrator. Sarek had carefully reviewed his record before leaving and committed it to memory. This type of occurrence had never happened to any charge under his care in the past. Sarek suspected that it was far more likely that Saavik had started this event herself. She was a highly intelligent child but, she was also highly emotional. She still often reacted by fleeing confrontation. While many might not approve of this reaction Sarek found it a positive sign of her development. She was thinking like a Vulcan and removing herself from a potentially violent confrontation. Given her past he thought that while running away might not be the best solution it was far better that then that she react violently. Of course the school and the administration had a duty to see to her care and welfare while she was here. This very reaction was one of the reasons Sarek had wanted T’ Mara to assign a body guard to her. Sarek looked over at his beloved wife. She did not seem to be nearly as calm as he and his son. She was he could tell barely refraining from screaming at the Humans. He almost smiled at this because he was very proud of her emotional control. Not, that he would ever be so foolish as to admit that her control pleased him.

 

He knew human females were as protective of their offspring as Vulcan females. The fact that she was not officially Saavik’s mother did not diminish her love or concern. Sarek however was pleased because when Spock had been small she had on more then one occasion let his instructors know of her displeasure loudly and clearly. Reminding him why Vulcans sought to control their emotions.

 

Admiral Kirk watched the table. He had to admit he was impressed both Amanda and Mc Coy seemed relatively calm. He knew that while Spock was Saavik’s official guardian many of the former Enterprise crew considered her family. He did not know the little girl well but what he did know he approved of. She more then anyone had helped Spock regain his center after the V’ Ger incident. While Spock had gone to Gol to purge his emotions he had not really been Spock after his return. He had been to cold to distant. Of course Kirk would support his friend no matter what because he loved him like a brother. The emotional distance however had hurt. It was especially hard to see what this event had done to Sock’s mother Amanda. Spock did not understand that to a human this event and reaction felt like a punch. A rejection of all that they were. While James Kirk had been hurt a little he had no doubt that Spock’s seeking Kohlinar had ripped Amanda’ heart out. He recalled the mission where Spock had left under orders from Vulcan. This was a highly usual event and the incident had been and still was classified. Kirk only knew something had happened to change his former first officer and friend. When he returned he had been more the Spock of old. It had been months before he even knew Spock had a ward. Then he had only learned because Sarek and Amanda had brought Saavik to the Enterprise and Mc Coy had examined her. It was then he learned the truth about the child. He had been at first taken aback. Afraid to ask about Saavik. Vulcan privacy being what it was. He had if only briefly wondered if this child was actually Spock’s daughter with the Romulan Commander. She was the right age and even looked a little like that brave lady. Kirk did not ask partly out of guilt and partly out of respect. He had despite their political differences respected the woman and he would never blame either her or Spock for the events of the time.

 

No, he had not asked. Kirk had however been grateful when Spock said no Saavik was not his biological child. Though had Sarek and T’ Pau allowed it he would have adopted her. Their refusal had angered Spock and he had almost cut all ties with his home world over it. This fact alone told Kirk how important Saavik was. He watched and noted that Saavik was sitting next to Spock her small hand in his seeking comfort. Such a display would have disturbed Spock only a few years early now it seemed natural.

 

Spock watched the humans squirm. He was pleased that they now understood the seriousness of their failure to keep his ward safe. Saavik was precious to him and he was very angry that they had allowed her to slip away. Anger was an emotion however Spock was certain that even Sarek would agree that the cause was more then sufficient. He noted both his parents seemed to struggle for control and this pleased him. Perhaps his father was not as indifferent to Saavik as he sometimes appeared? No he was not happy with this whole situation and was seriously considering removing Saavik from this location and having her study at home with him.

 

Dr. MC Coy watched Saavik he had wanted to examine the child to make certain she suffered no harm. However , Spock had insisted she was alright at least Physically. He recalled how Spock’s fingers had contacted Saavik’s in a brief meld. He wondered if this form of communication allowed Spock to know her physical as well as emotional well being? Something to research when he returned to the academy. He noted that Jim and President Clark faces were almost as impassive as Sarek’s . He almost felt sorry for the administration because stoic silent Vulcan’s was unnerving enough humans emulating them was far , far worse.

 

The silence stretched on for about ten minutes when President Clark broke it.

 

“Principle Skinner I would like to know what happened? This breach in security is highly irregular. “ He had spoken up because he felt as a human and the Federation President he might get answers more quickly and not send these administrators into a panic.

 

Skinner swallowed hard. He looked at Mrs. Farnsworth. “It seems that Mrs. Farnsworth assigned a project for her class. The project was a family tree. “ He motioned for her to hand a blank paper to the adults present.

 

She quickly complied in silence. She wanted to shout it was not her fault the little brat did a runner. However self preservation was high on her list so she remained silent. As she handed the assignment to Amanda and Sarek Puppy lifted his head and growled. His dark eyes never left her and she gulped. That thing was a monster. Unfortunately for her Amanda picked up her thoughts.

 

“Good Puppy. “Amanda Grayson said stroking his ears. “Puppy is very protective of Saavik. He was breed with those traits and then he has been around Shelats all his life. They tend to consider their charges as offspring. He does not like you Mrs. Farnsworth. I wonder why that is?”

 

She glared. “I have no idea.” Came the huffy reply. Hate flowed from the woman. She never like Saavik and now loathed her. Amanda’s chin rose. She could not believe this woman was a teacher.

 

“I am a very skilled teacher. How was I to know a simple assignment would cause Saavik to run away.” Mrs. Farnsworth glared at Saavik who moved closer to Spock for protection.

 

Her little hand squeezed his tightly as she bowed her head in shame.

 

Sarek watched this and his brow rose. He looked at the foolish woman and said. “You are a teacher?”

 

“Yes I am. She said I have been a teacher for 35 plus years.” Came the indignant reply.

 

“I find this highly disturbing .” Sarek said “My wife is a teacher. I believe she taught at this institution at one time. It was one of the reasons Spock allowed Saavik to attend here. It is clear that the standards for teaching staff have been drastically reduced.”

 

McCoy hid a chuckle with a cough and Kirk grinned. Amanda brow rose and Spock merely looked at his fingers.

 

Ah Spock I can see why you had such a difficult child hood. Sarek does not yell and shout over errors his sarcastic wit tears you apart. Kirk thought.

 

Mrs. Farnsworth turned bright red and looked ready to explode.

 

“A teacher should always know their student.” Spock said.

 

“I concur with my son’s statement. Amanda is human like you and even she always researches the backgrounds of her students. She always ensures that learning will not cause them any difficulty or if a subject is painful she ensure a support is in place/” Sarek said “My wife’s students are adults and Saavikiam is a child. It is therefore even more vital that her special needs be addressed.”

 

“How dare you-” Mrs. Farnsworth began. She was quickly cut off.

 

“Be quiet Mrs. Farnsworth.” Principle Skinner said “Ambassador this project has been carried out for many years. It is part of our curriculum. We feel it is important for students to know who they are and where they come from. Each culture and family has something unique to offer. It is our way of showing the common bonds we all share. I am certain that Mrs. Farnsworth never intended to upset Saavik to the point of running away.”

 

“The child fled and was outside of adult supervision for 2.34 hours. She could have been abducted or injured during that time. My son informs me it took you 1.25 hours to contact him. “ Sarek said

 

Skinner blushed it had taken Mrs. Farnsworth and hour to inform him the girl was missing. He had personally searched before calling Captain Spock. “We had to ascertain she was indeed missing.”

 

Sarek brow rose.

 

“If she was not in the classroom it is logical to assume she was missing.” Spock said

The calm the Vulcan’s were showing was very bad. President Clark remembered the saying the Calm before the storm.

 

Amanda had had enough. “Saavik is a child. I can see thinking she may have stopped off at the refresher. “ She paused. “An hour and a quarter. I would have been frantic.” She glared at Mrs. Farnsworth who had the grace to blush.

 

“She is such a quiet child….I did not…” She blushed looking away.

 

Amanda snorted clearly she had not even noticed Saavik was missing of all the incompetent things.

 

Spock rose abruptly. “You are charged with the welfare of 25 student. It is your job to be aware of them at all times.” His voice was cold and anger was barely suppressed. The teacher jumped back behind Principle Skinner.

 

“Spock sit down.” Sarek commanded. His son looked at him but obeyed.

 

Sarek rose. “ I find it difficult to comprehend that a child could simply slip away.” He disregarded the number of times Saavik had done something similar to him and Amanda. “ Saavik is My son’s ward and as such a member of my household. She is a very important member of my family as both my wife and I value her highly. Spock trusted that you would keep her safe , secure and see to her education. Tell us now if you are unable to comply and alternate accommodations will be sought out.”

 

Saavik’s head shot up. First Spock had defended her then Amanda and now Sarek was claiming her as part of his house. She could not believe it. He was demanding that she be protected and cared for. Saavik fought back a tear. She knew Sarek would do anything for Amanda. She suspected he cared for Spock but she had never thought he cared for her. That she was anything more then a burden he had to put up with. This touched her deeply.

 

Sarek looked at Saavik. “This child has endured much in her life and it is our duty to see she is able to take her rightful place in our family and Vulcan society. Spock believed that it was important that Saavik understand your race and people because humans are such a large part of the Federation. I allowed Spock and Amanda to sway my judgment in this as men like Daniel, Captain Kirk, Dr. C Coy and President Clark along with my wife have shown me the value of your species. However I reserve the right as head of house to order Saavik removed if the environment is unsafe or endangers her well being.”

 

“My classroom is perfectly safe or it was until that creature came in.” Mrs. Farnsworth glared at Puppy. “It almost knocked me over. And I have never had a student run away before. I was told Vulcan children were well disciplined and well behaved. Saavik must be the exception.”

 

Before anyone could stop her Amanda was across the table and pinned Mrs. Farnsworth.

 

“How dare you blame Saavik for your incompetence. Saavik is a well mannered child and she is not wild!”

 

Spock’s and Saavik’s brow rose at that. Mc Coy chuckled and the President was glad that this was not a diplomatic meeting.

 

“Saavik is a child it is a teachers responsibility to protect the children under her care.” Amanda said releasing her slowly as she listened to Sarek’s calming voice in her mind. Amanda release the human. She is a fool and will be dealt with. Mrs. Farnsworth will no longer be teaching our Saavikam. There is no need to risk injuring your hands by hitting her Aunda. Sarek just once please. She is such and arrogant twit! Amanda sent back but she pushed her away obeying her bond-mate’s unspoken order.

 

Mrs. Farnsworth suddenly realized how precocious her position was and sat down wisely silent.

 

“I assure you all this will never happen again.” Skinner said.

 

“Indeed it will not. “ Sarek said He looked at Spock who nodded his agreement. “Saavik will be assigned a new teacher and she will have a body guard at all times.”

 

“Now look her you can not demand that.” Skinner said rising.

 

“Actually I have to agree with the Ambassador. “ President Clark said “Saavik is the child of a very important member of Starfleet and she is a member of the ruling house of Vulcan. Her safety must at all times be a priority. You will see to it Skinner or -” He let the threat hang. “I to have family here and am now concerned about the security. Admiral Kirk do you have someone who could look over the security of this school?”

 

James Kirk smiled. “Yes sir. Mr. Spock and Lt. Commander Chekhov. Between them I am certain this place can be secure. “ He looked at a glaring Sarek and quickly said “We could however use the assistance of T’ Mara and Daniel.”

 

“Skinner you will give all assistance required remember this school is under Federation auspices not Earth’s.”

 

“Yes sir. “ Skinner said resigned.

 

 

 

Part 9 (Motives) PG

 

Saavik sat in silence as she listened to several very important people explain to her educators how important she was. She still felt like she was an imposter not worthy of the notice of people as good and kind as Amanda and Sarek.

Saavik valued Spock he had always been there for her. He never judged or expected her to be other then herself. While he did offer advice and set an example she never felt pushed to be more then she was. Spock just took her as she was Saavik … Savage either was acceptable. It was as if he understood both of her natures and accepted even the side that frightened many. With Spock she had a mentor who was supportive. One who understood conflicting sides and confusing emotions.

 

Saavik looked at the others who had come to her aid. There was of course Dr. Amanda Grayson Spock’s on mother. She was human and very emotional. Saavik had been at first distant from her because of this. She had not understood about a hug or a kiss to make a hurt go away. It was illogical that a kiss would make a wounded knee feel better. It did not aid the healing and it was not sterile. However Saavik found that it did offer comfort. The soft voice singing her to sleep was different. Saavik found in Amanda acceptance and a fierce protector. At first she had believed she would be adopted by Spock. Sarek however had refused to allow it. He had even spoken to T’ Pau who forbade the adoption. Saavik had been crushed. She would have been honored to call Spock her father. Then she learned that Amanda wanted to take her in. Amanda had agreed with Sarek that Saavik would need two parents. She could have accepted this as it would have made Spock her brother. Yet again Sarek had remained firm. Now however he was claiming she was of his house and under his protection. Saavik was most confused at this illogical assertion.

 

Sarek watched the daughter of his house. He knew she was confused and had no idea why he championed her. He was in fact supporting his wife and his son. Saavik was still in many ways an untested quantity. Time however was proving the child’s worth. Sarek was willing to admit if only to himself he had been wrong about Saavik and her potential. At first he had merely seen a savage child. A hybrid who was a reminder of the distance between Vulcan and Romulus.

 

Now however as he watched her he saw a potential bridge. Oh, not between the long time enemies of Vulcan and Romulus but between he and Spock. Even if his refusal to allow the adoption had temporarily widened the breach. Spock saw Saavik as his ward almost daughter Sarek saw the potential for so much more. Saavik was the right age and she was as unique as his son. She could be the individual Spock needed to find peace. Sarek knew his son must find a bond-mate and that the family line had to continue. Saavik he knew was the key to that. Spock was draw to this girl child like no other. He protected and cherished her. In time Sarek understood that this would develop into a deeper bond. He looked at his wife Amanda. She had not been all that much older when he had first meet her. No Saavik was for Spock. She was his future and the future of the House of Surak. While it might seem cruel to deny her now soon she would have the place she was meant for. In time she would become the clan matriarch. He looked at Saavik as he demanded she be given the respect she deserved.

 

Saavik listened to Sarek and wondered. She could sense there was something he was not saying and not addressing. She looked to Spock for answers and he merely raised a brow. It was hard to think that the Ambassador considered her important. She cast a look at Admiral Kirk. This man she knew was Spock’s best friend and he too was standing for her. Then there was the Federation President. His support was for Sarek and Vulcan. Politics made no sense to Saavik but she sensed she would be guarded maybe more then she would like.

 

“I believe that Saavik was to present her family line to her classmates.” Sarek said “We would be present to hear this rendition.”

 

“I agree since we are all here.” Amanda said now smiling. “ It will be fun to hear them all. I have not done so in years.” She winked at Kirk.

 

“That sound fascinating.” Dr. Mc Coy said “You never did tell us all about your family Mr. Spock.”

 

James Kirk not to be out done winked at Saavik. “At least he told you who he was. Did you know Saavik that when we first meet Ambassador Sarek and Amanda we did not know they were Spock’s parents.”

 

This was news to the other adults but they wisely were silent.

 

“Yes you are indeed privileged child. “ He said ruffling her hair.

Saavik winced. “Why did you not explain Spock?” She asked.

 

Amanda began to giggle. “I think he was just afraid to claim us.”

 

“Illogical.” Saavik said.

 

“Indeed. Spock was not very logical that day. He caused his captain Embarrassment.” Sarek said ironically. He knew full well why. He and Spock had not spoken as father and son for over 18 years. “So you see Saavik family can be a trail.”

 

“Yes Shaile. “ She replied. Saavik looked at her teacher and the Principle. “I would like to do my presentation please.”

 

Mrs. Farnsworth was tired of this and knew the best way to end it was to accommodate the child. She looked at Principle Skinner who had the same thought.

 

“If you would all like to return to my classroom Saavik may give her presentation. I am certain it will be most informative.”

 

“I agree Mrs. Farnsworth. If you all would follow us.” The principle said Please lord let this work and be over.

 

They followed the principle out.

 

James Kirk smiled at the child who was the center of so much grief. She was a hellion and a savage but she was so much more. She was potential. Her inquisitive nature made the world seem shiny and new. He now understood why his friend was so drawn to her. He grinned thinking that Sarek could do worse then claim this one as a daughter.

 

Puppy walked along side Saavik. He was not allowing her out of his sight. It was clear to puppy that someone had hurt his charge. Saavik needed him and he would ensure she was safe. She , like Amanda and Sarek were his pack and he was the alpha it was his job to see they were all safe. He growled at the teacher who spoke harshly to Saavik. That tone would not be allowed around his pet. Puppy decided he would stay next to Saavik from now on.

 

Amanda watched Sarek carefully tear the administration apart. Rarely had she seen him work so effectively. She was pleased that at long last Sarek was claiming this child. The child of her heart. She could hardly wait to hear Saavik state her place in their family. She glanced out at the placard. She would have to remind Saavik not to forget her side of the family because Amanda Grayson was more then happy to claim Saavik as her own. She was a fine young lady one Amadna loved as a daughter.

 

She looked over and noticed how Saavik clung to Spocks hand. They look like they belong. Amanda stiffened and looked at Sarek. No he would not ... would he? If he was ... then that would explain why he refused the adoptions. No,...he had promised. Then again he was not really doing anything ? was he? No even Sarek would not attempt this ?

 

Amanda looked at her mate sharply and he simply looked ahead his expression giving nothing away. No she was imagining things. Sarek would not break his word to Spock. Her son was free to choose his own bond-mate. Amanda looked at Saavik who was holding on tightly to Spock. Oh my lord she has already picked him and he does not know it. Or does he?

 

She quickly shielded her thoughts just on case. She did not wish Sarek to know what she was thinking for surly she was wrong. Spock also did not need to know. If she was wrong it would only widen the breech between father and son and if she was right... well he have to work it out himself.

 

Part 10 (Walking to Class) G

 

Spock of Vulcan walked with Saavik holding his hand tightly. Under normal circumstances he would never allow such actions. He looked at his ward and through the touch of her slender fingers he could feel her confusion, her fear along with excitement. She was still feeling fear of rejection and she was confused about the reactions of the adults in her life and excited to be accepted into his family and his clan. Saavik was most pleased with Sarek’s insistence that she was an important member of his household.

 

Spock himself was confused at his father’s reaction. He had expected his mother to be angry and oddly even Puppy’s reaction was expected. Spock had been surprised to see the large canine. He could not believe that Sarek had allowed his mother to bring the beast. The logic of such an indulgence was slim at best. While it was true that Puppy had found Saavik quickly the animals’ presence had caused fear and confusion. He still did not understand why his mother, the admiral and even Dr. Mc Coy seemed amused by the staffs’ reaction to the animal. Spock could not believe that the animal had acted so wild and that Sarek had allowed it. It was the first time he had ever seen an animal owned by his family act so out of control. Spock had been shocked to see his Aunt T’ Mara looking around as if there was some danger. The look on Uncle Daniel’s face was enough to frighten a Klingon. If looks could kill the instructor would be dead. Daniel had looked ready to shoot her for upsetting his Saavik. Spock was aware that the human members of his family spoiled Saavik. If he remembered it had been Daniel who had insisted Saavik needed a canine.

 

Spock could feel Saavik begin to calm down as they headed out. He did not attempt to break contact. There was something special about the trust his ward showed him. She never held her fear back from him. Her trust was absolute and complete. He allowed her to walk next to him and he sensed her excitement. Saavik was proud of him and admired Sarek and Amanda. He sensed she loved Amanda and wanted to please Sarek. That Saavik worked hard so that she would reflect well on Spock. Spock thought Saavik was exceptional and had no reason to seek anyone’s acceptance and that he was content with his own place in his family.

 

Saavik looked up at Spock. “One should honor the elders you have taught me this.”

 

Spock sighed and looked down on her as he raised his own shields. He sometimes forgot how perceptive she could be.

 

“Saavik one must also be true to yourself.”

 

“Yes Spock.” Saavik said.

 

Amanda heard this and smiled. So my son does recall some of the lessons I tried to teach him.

 

It is good that Spock has accepted some human wisdom. Sarek thought.

 

Puppy walked ahead of Saavik and Spock he looked around his large fangs showing. He was determined that no one scare his charge. He still did not understand why he had not been allowed to come with Saavik. When she had been at home he had always went to school with her. He did not like the way the humans were treating her. If he had his way they would all back off.

 

Admiral Kirk was hard pressed not to laugh as he watched people run away from the large dog. He had to admit that the animal was very large and vicious looking. He also knew that the beast was as gentle as a kitten unless Saavik was threatened. Then Puppy was a very protective guardian. He had to admit that that he liked the animal. He had first meet the beast when Spock had brought Saavik for a check up on the Enterprise. Amanda and Sarek had been heading to a conference at Babel they had brought the puppy to Saavik. He had almost been run over when Puppy had broken lose and went looking for Saavik. One thing was certain no one would keep Puppy from finding Saavik when he was looking for her. Of course the beast had only been three months old and around 60 pounds. He had grown considerably since then. Kirk still remembered the paws on the dog.

 

“Spock why is everyone running away from puppy Saavik asked. “He is just a canine.”

 

Dr. Mc Coy began to chuckle. He looked at his long time friend who was smiling broadly. Only a Vulcan would say something like that.

 

Part 11 (Explaining It) PG

 

“Saavikiam humans fear what they do not know. Puppy is an unknown quantity and his size is intimidating so they shy away from him.” Spock explained

 

“Puppy is my friend he is loving and gentle.” Saavik insisted. “He is only fulfilling his function to keep Amanda safe.”

 

Amanda chuckled. She could hardly wait to hear Spock’s reply. Of course Saavik would not expect that Puppy was there to find and protect her.

 

Spock looked down at Saavik and said “Puppy is trained to protect. His function is logical and it is for that reason that the humans use caution. They do not understand that Puppy is properly trained and will only act to keep his charges safe.”

 

“It would be illogical for anyone to have such an animal and not to train them.” Saavik said.” Puppy would never hurt anyone unless they were a threat.”

 

“Indeed.” Spock said

 

Amanda looked down to hide her amusement. She looked over at Sarek who seemed to be watching her son intently. She was not certain what he was thinking.

 

Sarek brow rose at that. He looked over at Puppy and realized that Puppy’s idea of a threat might well be different then theirs. Puppy was watching Mrs. Farnsworth intently. His teeth were bared every time she came to close to Saavik. Puppy considered the teacher a threat. You may well be right and very perceptive for a canine.

 

The President watched the interplay he was certain of only one thing that this was indeed a family. Saavik was clearly vital to this family dynamic despite not being officially adopted. He was amused to watch Spock try to explain human behaviors. It was equally interesting to see how seriously Saavik listened to his words. Clearly her guardian had a great deal of influence on her.

 

James Kirk was busy looking over the school. He had not much interaction with children. He did not know anything about how they were educated. Today however he had come across a system that clearly was not designed to fit needs of all students. He began to consider if maybe there was a need to examine the way Starfleet trained their personnel.

He looked over at Mc Coy who seemed to be watching Sarek intently. I wonder what you are thinking.? What do you see that I am missing?

 

Principle Skinner wondered how it had happened. How do fix this ? We clearly have failed this child. While she is well protected and has advocates many may not. How do I make this school work for every student? How can I explain this failure?

 

“Spock May I keep Puppy with me?” Saavik asked.

 

“Why would you wish this?”

 

“Because he is my friend and he understand me.” She said the sadness clear. “Puppy does not care that I am Vulcan.”

Skinner started. Surely the child did not think it mattered?

 

Have they made Saavik feel unwanted? Have I? Thought Sarek I have failed to explain to this child how important she is. I will meditate on this. Saavik is to important to my family to feel unwanted. I must find a way to show support without tipping my plans. He decided to take a more direct route in mentoring Saavik. He would encourage Amanda to bring the child to Vulcan.

 

Poor Saavik we have failed you child. I must convince Sarek to let us be more of a family. I will not take no for an answer . I can explain it logically. Amanda thought.

 

Part 13 (Naming the Clan Lines and the implications of it’s Newest Member )

PG 13

 

Saavik went to the front of the classroom. Puppy took his palace beside her to guard her. He looked over the classroom and there was no one there that would doubt he would keep his young charge safe. He laid down annoyed that Saavik would not let him sit on her lap. Saavik straightened her robes and looked at Mrs. Farnsworth.

 

“You may begin when you are ready.” the rattled instructor said. She had modified her tone due to the glares she was getting. That Vulcan Sarek looked ready to shoot her earlier. She had heard he was an ambassador were they not supposed to be polite and diplomatic? Sarek certainly showed none of those characteristics. His sarcasm had cut her to the bone. A blade would have been kinder and easier. She swallowed hard. “Please begin Saavik.”

 

Saavik looked over Spock who inclined his head.

 

Saavik took a calming breath. “My name is Saavik. I am from the Planet Vulcan.” She glanced at Amanda who smiled encouragement.

 

“I am known as Saavik of Vulcan. My name means little cat. I am an orphan claimed by the House of Surak.”

 

The room was silent as all eyes were on the child. Sarek was impressed with her control and poise. She had not shown any fear or any other emotion.

 

“I am the ward of Captain Spock Chi Sarek Chi Skon Chi Skolar Chi Saren Chi Soran Chi Suvan Chi Sarret Chi Sarek Chi Surak. This is my parental line. The matrilineal line is two fold. Spock Shi Amanda Shi T’Lara , T’ Pau, Shi T’Pin, Shi t’ Lin. Shi .

T’ Mara, T’ Yin. T’Inna . My line is given to T’Pau by T’ Amanda in honor of her house as she had no daughters. T’ Amanda’s line is a little different. Her parents are John Grayson and Maria Grayson, Her grandmother was Dawns Light and her grandfather Jeremiah Grayson. His father was Samuel Grayson son of Mestral Grayson and Margaret Grayson. This is my clan.” Saavik said She was clearly struggling to remain unemotional.

Amanda smiled with happy tears flowing. She looked over and noticed Dr. Mc Coy was smiling broadly.

 

“Hey child do not forget me.” He said

 

“My God father Dr. Leonard Mc Coy son of Dr David and Catherine Mc Coy. Son of Dr. Henry Mc Coy and Ruth Mc Coy. Son of Dr. Philip Mc Coy and Georgina.”

 

Mrs. Farnsworth swallowed hard. This child was royal and she had called her a brat. She looked at Sarek and knew fear. He was very powerful even Earth’s leaders listened when he spoke. How could she have been so foolish as to insult a child of his family?

 

Sarek was pleased. Saavik had named the family line perfectly. Even Spock had stumbled the first time. He was pleased as he listened as Saavik calmly explained who each me member of his house was. Her memory was perfect. Her tone respectful and honest. Yes,

this child would do well for his stubborn son. Sarek glanced over at Spock who watched the rendition with calm and patience. He noted Saavik never looked at her notes It was pleasing to know she could learn and adapt quickly. She was in fact giving a history lesson of their world as she explained the family.

 

Saavik finished and said “I am honored to be a part of this clan. They are my family and I will always stand to defend them.” She looked at Spock her eyes showing a fire.

 

My God Thought James Kirk she would kill to keep Spock safe.

 

That child has passion and fire. If she is a part of Sarek House and takes his place as Ambassador then Earth will never escape Vulcan dominance. Thought President Clark.

If she follows Spock into the fleet she will make James Kirk seem like a pussy cat to her Leymath. God help us what ever path she chooses. I just hope she stays on our side.

 

Part 14 (Questions and Pride ) PG

 

Sarek watched Saavik as she explained her family. He suppressed a pleased smile. He almost wished he could have allowed Amanda to adopt this little one.

 

“I am by tradition and law an adult in Vulcan society. I may speak at council though a wise person of my age listens. Formal maturity is obtained when one reaches 50 standard years. However due to our association with The Federation we may vote in the Federation at21 standard years and join a university at 18 standard years or 17 with parental permission.” Saavik explained.

 

The President started at this news as did Admiral Kirk. Well that explains a lot. Kirk thought.

 

Sarek should she be explaining all of this? Amanda sent. What about the privacy laws?

Amanda it is not a state secret and It is out. It may be of use to Vulcan. Some things should have been explained long ago. Sarek returned as he looked at his son.

 

The president squirmed as did the other humans. Lord no wonder he was pissed when Spock entered Star Fleet he was just a baby by Vulcan standards.

Really Sarek that is just …. Oh you. We will discuss this latter. Saavik does our house proud.

 

Indeed my wife she will make a fine daughter. Sarek sent.

 

Amanda started and looked at Sarek. You promised.

 

I have not bonded them Amanda at least not yet. I have every hope My son will see the Logic and seek it on his own.

 

Amanda rolled her eyes and then looked down to hide a smile.

 

“I took my Kashwan and passed in in my second attempt.” Saavik explained as she answered the classes questions.

 

“Why tow timer Saavik?” Johnnie asked. “You are strong and agile.” His broken English proof he came from Mars. His pronunciation more Martian then standard.

 

“I helped the others cross that was not allowed and … I captured a Leymath before it could hurt the others. Again not allowed.”

 

“You did what!” Mc Coy said jumping to his feet. He looked at Spock “Are you crazy? You let her take on one of those things alone?”

 

“Of course not doctor. Puppy was with her as Il Cheya was with me.” Spock replied.

 

James Kirk looked at his lifelong friend and decided he was crazy. There was no logic to that. However he said nothing. The dog was big but a year ago it had been not fully grown. A real puppy. He sighed. Vulcans for all their logic scared him at times with their ruthless streak.

 

“The presentation is over. May I make my seat?” Saavik asked calmly. She did not understand the doctor’s emotional reaction. She looked at Amanda for clarification.

Amanda sighed. She touched the child Humans do not have such tests until you are older. He was afraid for you. They are protective.

 

Why I was well trained. Saavik sent back. She needed the contact to communicate clearly

 

Sighing Amanda fell back on the once answer she could think of. It is a human emotional response.

 

Saavik nodded accepting this Illogical!

 

Amada’s brow quirked at this. Sometimes my daughter you are to like your mentor.

 

“Of course.” Principle Skinner choked out. “Well done Saavik.”

 

This child is ….this Saavik will be a leader for certain. We must have her for Starfleet. I will suggest it to James Kirk. The president mused. No way I want her in politics….She would capture the Romulans and Klingons single handedly. Lords help us all!

 

Part 14 (End Game) PG-13

 

Saavik of Vulcan. Lord that child was a problem. How was I to know she was practically royalty? Damn, I had better think of a way to talk my way out of this or I will be unemployed by days end. Mrs. Farnsworth thought. She hated aliens and she truly despised Vulcans. She never forgot a slight and she recalled even now how she had lost a chance to attend the Berkley academy because the slot was needed for a Vulcan’s child. No she hated them with a passion unfortunately she had gotten stuck with this Saavik. No ordinary child but a child of the most important Vulcans of all. Lord fate seemed to hate her. Who cares about Vulcans what do they matter anyway? I never understood why they mattered to Earth? We are strong and do not need them!

 

Amanda watched the teacher and her anger grew. She had been willing to give the teacher thebe fit of the doubt. She had reminded herself of how often Saavik had slipped away from them. She even reminded herself that dealing with a Vulcan child was at best a trial. One that a normal human would be out of her depth with. This Mrs. Farnsworth’s whole body language radiated hostility and hatred. How had Saavik managed to endure in silence? She was determined that the teacher be replaced at least as Saavik’ teacher. She would accept nothing less. This school was named for her for father Mestral and he would be appalled at this woman. She had none of the grace or kindness a teacher should have. She belittled her students and gave no support.

 

Saavik sat next to Spock and waited for further instruction. She looked at him and his eyes showed pleasure at her recital. “You did well Saavikiam.”

 

She straightened and tried to hide her pride.

 

James Kirk watched and grinned. He was growing to like this child. She had spirit and he was amused at the look of unrestrained pride his friend showed.

 

“Saavik I think I will have you along on my next mission. It is clear you have Mr. Spock’s skill and memory. I am afraid I lack that.”

 

Saavik cocked her head. “Admiral I would be honored to help you but I can not leave school yet. My education is not completed. I do not think I would be an asset on your ship.”

 

“She has you there Jim.” Mc Coy said grinning. “I think the admiral means when you are graduated from the academy.”

 

Saavik beamed. “ I would be honored. Spock do you think I can attend the Starfleet Academy?”

 

Sarek stiffened as his son locked eyes with him. Sarek sighed “I think Saavik that that might be…possible. I would support such a choice.”

 

Spock and Amanda both looked at him. Spock did not even try to hide his shock it was so great.

 

Amanda started to say something but Sarek answered before she could given an enraged reaction. “I have learned from my past. I would not make the same… I would reevaluate past considerations. If Saavik wishes to attend Starfleet Academy and Spock agrees I will give her my support. I was in error about the character of her officers. This I have learned over the past 25. 6 years.”

 

Amanda looked away Damn you Sarek. You decide that now!

 

Is there not a human saying better late then never? I have learned my wife. I was wrong and now I would correct that error.

 

Amanda sighed Vulcan’s and your logic even now I wonder at times. She raised her fingers and Sarek touched them at peace with her once more.

 

“Well if Saavik wants to go to the academy I will be her sponsor.” MC Coy said With a wide smile.

 

“I do not know Bones. I was thinking about sponsoring her.” Admiral Kirk said

 

Spock’s brow rose. He looked at Sarek Who nodded his approval.

 

“Gentlemen that privilege is mine.”

 

 

The president chuckled as he watched the three friends banter. He had no doubt now that Saavik of Vulcan was going to attend Starfleet academy and that she would have the protection of three of Star Fleets most decorated officers. With Sarek’s open support and approval no one would dare deny her.

 

Principle Skinner looked on and he knew deep in his gut that the future of the Vulcan and Maybe even the Federation was being planned today. He looked at Mrs. Farnsworth knowing she was the catalyst for this. He knew if she realized this it would drive her crazy. Perhaps he would inform her? Given her feeling it would be a fitting punishment to know she had helped Vulcan and given her least favorite student a shining future. He smiled at that thought. He was also going to strongly suggest she retire or seek alternate employment her behavior had been less then expected. He looked over and saw Sarek glaring at her.

 

Puppy stood and moved to Saavik side. He nuzzled her hand wanting a treat. Saavik looked down and removed a muffin.

 

“Puppy sit.” She commanded.

 

The great beast did as he was ordered and Skinner grinned that creature did look like a puppy begging.

 

President Clark wondered at what this would mean for the Federation. What would happen if Spock took this child as a mate? She was part Romulan. He felt a sudden chill as he looked at Sarek and Amanda and recalled what their union had meant to the Federation. No…Spock would not dare do that to them? Would he?

 

Saavik handed the muffin to the beast and it was eating it gently out of her hand. Clark looked at Spock and almost cursed out loud. Damn. The kid has him even more enamored then that blasted dog. If she wants peace with the Romulans…. Spock will seek it. He looked at Sarek who merely raised a brow his thoughts clearly running on the same path. Great , great now Sarek is considering it. Damn it we do not need the Vulcan’s reuniting with the Romulus it would mean a major power shift. Vulcan already has to much influence. What are we going to do? Marriage alliances… who would think that now? Damn , Amanda Grayson’s marriage had brought 16 new colonies into the Vulcan sphere of influence. 16 of the most wealthy and powerful colonies. While all had joined the Federation Clark had no illusions if push came to shove… they would follow Vulcan. He sighed suddenly this child seemed to be far more then a school child. This family and it’s family tree far more then a simple child’s assignment. He glared at the teacher responsible for this mess. She was going to pay for this. No way was she getting off easily. He may not be able to get her removed from teaching but she would be teaching in the farthest outposts. No that was not fair to the children she be looking for new work come the morning. He would never let her teach again. He did not want to know what the future could hold. I wish I could forget this….

 

The End for now J


End file.
